grupo_3_industrial_iifandomcom-20200213-history
GRUPO 3 INDUSTRIAL II Wiki
Welcome to the Bienvenidos a WIKI en la cual me permitiré compartir partes y lo que es la Ingeniería Industrial ¿QUE ES INGENIERÍA INDUSTRIAL? La ingeniería industrial es una de las ramas de la ingeniería, y se ocupa de la optimización de uso de recursos humanos, técnicos e informativos, así como el manejo y gestión óptimos de los sistemas de transformación de bienes y servicios, evaluación de sistemas integrados aplicados en campos de personal, riqueza, conocimientos, información, equipamiento, energía, materiales y procesos, con la finalidad de obtener productos de alta calidad o servicios útiles que satisfagan a la sociedad y con alta consideración al medio ambiente. Utiliza los principios, métodos del análisis, síntesis de la ingeniería y el diseño para especificar, evaluar, predecir y optimizar los resultados generados de tales sistemas. Emplea conocimientos y métodos de otras ciencias específicas y técnicas para determinar, diseñar, especificar, analizar, implementar y mejorar continuamente los sistemas. TERMINOLOGÍA DE LA INGENIERÍA INDUSTRIAL El término industrial se ha prestado a malentendidos; originalmente se aplicaba a la manufactura, pero se ha extendido a muchos otros sectores de servicios. La ingeniería industrial está estrechamente identificada también con la gestión de operaciones, ingeniería de sistemas o ingeniería de manufactura, una distinción que parece depender del punto de vista o motivos de quien la use. Por ejemplo, en el sector del cuidado de la salud, los ingenieros industriales son conocidos comúnmente como ingenieros administradores o ingenieros en sistemas de salud. En España La ingeniería industrial en España agrupa, bajo ese mismo término, a otras actividades de ingeniería, como la ingeniería química, ingeniería eléctrica o ingeniería metalúrgica; el término ingeniería de organización industrial es el que se usa dentro de España para referirse a lo que fuera se llama ingeniería industrial. En España, tras la adaptación de los títulos universitarios al Espacio Europeo de Educación Superior, el título que habilita para el ejercicio de la profesión de ingeniero industrial es el título de máster Universitario en Ingeniería Industrial. En América ''' '''En América Latina, se refiere a la profesión que se especializa en conocimientos de producción (simulación, investigación de operaciones, ingeniería de Métodos, manejos de datos, control de producción y estadística) así como también conocimientos de administración, finanzas y economía. Por lo último es que actualmente un Ingeniero Industrial desempeña muchos cargos en el mundo laboral muy variado desde industria pesada hasta bancos y hospitales. Así como en España, en Brasil, los ingenieros industriales son responsables de todo el proceso de fabricación de los bienes producidos por las industrias y, también, por el proyecto e implementación de las propias plantas industriales. El ingeniero industrial formado en Brasil debe tener una formación integral, que incluya, además del conocimiento en su propia área de especialización (mecánica, eléctrica, química, etc.), también en las demás áreas de la ingeniería, así como en los fundamentos técnicos y científicos de toda la ingeniería. En el caso de las matemáticas, Física Teórica y Experimental, Química Tecnológica, Diseño Técnico, Termodinámica, Electricidad, Mecánica de los Fluidos, Resistencia de los Materiales y otras, que forman parte de la rejilla curricular de un curso de ingeniería plena, pues es de eso que se trata el curso de Ingeniería Industrial en Brasil. Por otro lado, aquel que en España es denominado ingeniero de organización industrial, en Brasil, es llamado ingeniero de producción, y se especializa en productividad, o sea, en optimizar la eficiencia y / o la eficacia de los procesos de producción en las industrias . De este modo, el trabajo del ingeniero de producción, se asemeja bastante con el de un administrador de empresas, pero con mayor equipaje técnico, que incluye conocimientos de Física, Química, Diseño de Proyectos, y Matemáticas, todos a nivel superior, que todo ingeniero pleno debe tener, pues, en Brasil, así como la Ingeniería Industrial, la Ingeniería de Producción también es un curso de ingeniería plena, que normalmente dura, como mínimo, cinco años. HISTORIA Mucho se ha escrito sobre los pioneros de la ingeniería industrial, quienes surgieron durante y después de la revolución industrial en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Antes de la revolución industrial, los bienes los producían los artesanos en el conocido sistema casero. En aquellos días la administración de las fábricas no era problema. Sin embargo, a medida que se desarrollaban nuevos aparatos y se descubrían nuevas fuentes de energía, se tuvo la necesidad práctica de organizar las fábricas para que pudieran aprovechar las innovaciones. Quizá el primero de todos los pioneros fue Richard Arkwright (1732-1792), quien inventó en Inglaterra el torno de hilar mecánico. Además creó y estableció lo que probablemente fue el primer sistema de control administrativo para regularizar la producción y el trabajo de los empleados de las fábricas. La máquina de vapor Máquina de vapor de Watt, en la Escuela Técnica Superior de Ingenieros Industriales de Madrid. En 1774, más o menos por la misma época en que Arkwright instalaba su sistema de control, otro inventor británico, James Watt, junto con su socio Matthew Boulton, estaban organizando una fábrica en el Soho en 17753 para producir máquinas de vapor. Ellos instituyeron la capacitación técnica para los artesanos que superó por mucho cualquier tipo de capacitación que existiera en esa época y también contribuyeron mucho a normalizar la administración de las fábricas. Subsecuentemente, sus hijos James Watt Jr. y Matthew Robinson Boulton, establecieron la primera fábrica completa de máquinas de manufactura en el mundo. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, planearon y construyeron una instalación de manufactura integrada que se adelantó mucho a su época. Entre otras cosas, instituyeron un sistema de control de costos diseñado para disminuir el desperdicio y mejorar la productividad. Babbage y el cálculo analítico Otro inglés, Charles Babbage (1792-1871), aportó muchas contribuciones significativas a la ciencia de la ingeniería industrial, ya que creó los sistemas analíticos para mejorar las operaciones, que publicó en su libro ''The Economy of Machinery and Manufacturers''4, el cual se distribuyó ampliamente en Inglaterra, resto de Europa y Estados Unidos. Los métodos analíticos que Babbage originó fueron lo más avanzado durante décadas en el campo del aumento de la productividad y tienen alguna semejanza con el trabajo de Frederick Taylor. Aparentemente, el trabajo de estos pioneros británicos fue bastante exitoso, sobre todo cuando se aplicaba en sus propias empresas. Aunque con toda seguridad debió haber existido intercambio de ideas entre los líderes empresariales de aquellos días, muchos de los cuales eran parientes, no hubo un movimiento generalizado entre los otros empresarios para adaptar las exitosas ideas de esos pioneros y es por esta razón que la industria manufacturera británica, aunque se la llamaba "el taller del mundo", permanecía en cierta forma tosca y rudimentaria, aunque hacia fines del siglo XIX los mismos métodos primitivos de uso generalizado en Inglaterra estuvieron de moda también en Estados Unidos. Siglo XX Promoción de 1913 de ingenieros industriales de la Universidad Central de Madrid Posteriormente, otro desarrollador de la ingeniería industrial fue Frederick Winslow Taylor, a quien se llegó a conocer como el padre de la administración científica cuando publicó en 1911 su último libro titulado The Principles of Scientific Management. Creó lo que él llamó la fórmula para máximas producciones en la que establecía que: «la máxima producción se obtiene cuando a un trabajador se le asigna una tarea definida para desempeñarla en un tiempo determinada y de una forma definida». Aunque este concepto ha cambiado sigue siendo parte importante de la ingeniería industrial. Más adelante Frank Gilbreth y Lillian Gilbreth contribuyeron a la idea de Taylor al crear el método "therblig" (Gilbreth escrito al revés) en el que identificaron y aislaron 18 movimientos elementales que se realizan en casi todas las actividades humanas; cada uno de estos movimientos o therbligs se deberían lograr en un rango definido de tiempo. Otros personajes que contribuyeron fueron: Henri Fayol y Harrington Emerson, defensor de las operaciones eficientes y del pago de premios para el incremento de la producción, así como Henry Ford, padre de la cadena de montaje moderna utilizada para la producción en masa o producción en serie. En 1912 Henry Gantt popularizó el Diagrama de Gantt para representar y planificar las diversas actividades durante la producción. Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial se desarrollaron diversas técnicas y herramientas para mejorar la producción en la industria5, siendo algunos de los avances más destacables los sistemas de gestión total de la calidad (TQM), los sistemas de planificación de los requerimientos de material (MRP), los sistemas de Kanban, etc. CAMPO LABORAL DE UN INGENIERO INDUSTRIAL * Calidad y aseguramiento de la misma. * Mantenimiento. * Seguridad e higiene. * Manufactura. * Producción. * Compras. * Ventas. * Diseño. * Materiales. * Líder de área * Logística. * Administración. * Recursos humanos. * Finanzas. * Sistemas de producción. DONDE TRABAJA UN INGENIERO INDUSTRIAL # Gestión de operaciones: la planificación, programación y control de producción, por medio de distintas herramientas para mejorar los niveles de productividad. # Gestión de calidad: los ingenieros industriales realizan el diseño e implementación de los sistemas de aseguramiento que garantizan el control de calidad. # Control ambiental: se encargan de racionalizar el uso de los recursos, tomando en cuenta el componente ambiental y de seguridad integral en la cadena productiva, en función de lograr una compañía sostenible y evitar riesgos operativos en las actividades. # Gestión de talento humano: se encargan de la administración del talento humano bajo el enfoque de competencias y el diseño de roles. (Muchos discrepan y dicen que éste es un puesto para psicólogos, pero yo no me he encontrado mas que ingenieros en el departamento de RH, yo nomas digo lo que sé :p) . # Logística y distribución: otra de las responsabilidades del ingeniero industrial es la administración de los procesos de compras de material, estudio de almacenes, bodegas y sistemas de inventario. # Seguridad industrial: Existen departamentos que se encargan exclusivamente de que todas las reglas sean respetadas, y no te hablo de respetar al prójimo, ,e refiero a que si tienes que ponerte las botas de trabajo y no las traes, su labor es aplicar acciones correctivas, y sus responsabilidades van desde la seguridad hasta la protección del medio ambiente.Control. * Análisis de los datos * Construir las estadísticas que permiten a los niveles gerenciales tomar decisiones. = PORQUE ESTUDIAR INGENIERÍA INDUSTRIAL File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse